cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ned Beatty
Ned Beatty (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''White Lightning (1973) 'J.C. Connors: Drowned when his patrol car goes into the river while he's chasing Burt Reynolds. *Silver Streak (1976)' Sweet:'' Shot in the chest by Richard Kiel in the darkness when the train goes through the tunnel; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Gene Wilder. *''The Big Easy (1987) '[Jack Kellom]: Shot to death by John Goodman (he manages to shoot John in return before dying, with his body later seen as the boat he's on explodes). *Spy (1989)' [''Thomas Ludlow]: Shot in the chest by Bruce Greenwood after Ned pulls a gun on him. *''A Cry in the Wild'' (1990) [Pilot]: Dies of a heart attack while flying his plane as Jared Rushton watches in horror. His body is shown again when Jared inspects the plane wreckage. *''Captain America (1990) ''[Sam Kolawetz]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Francesca Neri or her assassins (as he is talking to Kim Gillingham in her doorway), he dies while talking to Matt Salinger as paramedics try to save him. *''Radioland Murders ''[[Radioland Murders (1994)|''(1994'')]]'' [''General Walt Whalen]: Falls to his death down an elevator shaft (after Stephen Tobolowsky burns the elevator cables causing it to crash moments before Ned steps through the elevator doors). *''Life (1999)'' [Warden Dexter Wilkins]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack on the toilet in the bathroom (after killing R. Lee Ermey), before he can sign the pardon for Martin Lawrence and Eddie Murphy. (Thanks to Adam) *''Shooter (2007)'' [Senator Charles F. Meachum]: Shot (along with his bodyguards) in the head/eye by Mark Wahlberg, who makes it look as though Danny Glover killed him (his body is later seen seated in a chair after Mark causes a gas leak sparking an explosion). *''The Killer Inside Me ''(2010) [Chester Conway]: Dies when the house he is in ignites in flames set up by Casey Affleck. *''Rango (2011; animated)'' [Mayor Tortoise John]: Providing the voice of a tortoise, he is presumably killed (off-screen) by Rattlesnake Jake (voiced by Bill Nighy); we last see Jake dragging the Mayor out into the desert, but Jake's earlier dialogue made his intentions clear.'' (Thanks to Tommy and ND)'' Television Deaths * ''Streets of Laredo (1995 TV Miniseries) Roy Ben: Shot in the stomach, and hung by Alexis Cruz. * 'Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (1980) 'Ryan: ''Shot to death by Michael C. Gwynne. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Belinda Beatty *No relation to Warren Beatty Gallery MeachumDead.png Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Beatty, Ned Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by elevator crash Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by lethal injection Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Pixar Stars Category:MASH cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Actors who died in Arthur Hiller Movies Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:People who died in Albert Pyun movies Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Roseanne cast members Category:MGM Stars Category:Homicide: Life on the Street cast members Category:1937 Births Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe